wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Quandom Falcons
The Quandom Falcons are a Codex-Divergent Chapter founded as the threats to the Imperium mounted to greater and greater prominence. They are defenders at heart, but will not bow away when called to bring death to the foe. Still appreciative of the effectiveness of a well-planned lightning assault, they make use of plenty of highly mobile units to strike at the weakpoints in the foe's formations. However, more emphasis is focused on the individual melee and martial skill of their Astartes. Prominent in their operations are numerous flocks of cyber-familiars in the shape of the Senshiran Falcon of their homeworld, which they use to gather information before an assault, and intake tactical data mid-battle. History Upon their founding, the Chapter was given the verdant feudal world of Senshiro within the Norma arm of the Milky Way Galaxy, close to the Maelstrom of the Galactic Core. Their first Chapter Master would be a Veteran of the White Scars 1st Company: Kulghu Silverblade. Coming from an already spiritual warrior-culture such as the White Scars Chapter, it did not take long for the monastic warriorship of the Astartes to accept and mold itself around the culture of Senshiro. While culture shock was present to some degree, their Chapter Master had a special appreciation for the domestic population. Notable Campaigns * 'Badab War (901.M41 -- 913.M41) '- Owing no Allegiance to Lugft Huron, the Tyrant of Badab, the Quandom Falcons answered the call of the High Lords of Terra to bring the Badab Sector back under Imperial rule. * '13th Black Crusade (999.M41) '- Gene-Seed Through strange tampering from another, or possibly some mutation from proximity to the Maelstrom, the Omophagea glands of the Quandom Falcons is missing entirely from their gene-seed. It is unknown when the gland disappeared from the Chapter's Apothecarium and its Astartes, but it is all well in spite. For the Astartes of the Chapter have come to loathe the barbaric thing which relies on consuming a creature to gain its memories when a skilled mind needs not to resort to such shortcuts. In addition to this, the Betcher's Gland has become inoperable within the Astartes of the Chapter, and is more often than not removed after proving to become vestigial in the implantation process. There are few in the Chapter that can use it. Organization The Chapter maintain the standard Chapter Organization ordained by the Codex Astartes, its dictates following a sort of logic that they cannot deny. Order of Battle The Quandom Falcons adhere to the dictates of the Codex Astartes insofar as the organization of the companies of the Chapter. The 1st Company consists of honored veterans, the 2nd through 5th companies are prepared to march to war, with the 6th and 7th being Battleline Reserve companies, the 8th and 9th being close support and heavy support companies respectively, and finally the 10th being the Scout Company. Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine While there is emphasis on the strength of the individual, that is not to say that they only utilize melee combat tactics. The Astartes of the Quandom Falcons are masters of ranged warfare in their own right, but have the preference to take their blades to the enemy and see their faces as they battle. It is merely their way. Deathwatch Service Notable Quandom Falcons Astartes Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Ethos When the world of Senshiro was selected to be the homeworld of the Chapter he would come to command, it was only after Kulghu Silverblade had spent a month surveying the world that he deemed it a suitable home for Astartes. While many recruits from various parts of the Imperium had already begun the implantation process in preparation for the founding of this new chapter, Kulghu demanded that no further would be admitted to the Quandom Falcons unless they were from Chogoris or Senshiro itself. Of course some concessions were made as the investment of life needed to create an Astartes, not to mention a chapter, is great; but the chapter would rarely ever accept lives from worlds other than those two to become one of them. The reason for this was Kulghu's great appreciation for Senshiro's domestic warrior culture. The people of the world were bound by a code of honor that was drilled into a powerful warrior class. The warrior class itself was divided into various schools of training, which would become the basis for the Chapter's own structure for progression within its ranks. Trial of the Spirit When it is time for an Astartes to take the final tests to become a Neophyte, they are tasked to forge their own Tantao, the weapon that serves in function as a combat knife and is the basis for the building of their martial mastery. Once their Tantao is approved by a senior Techmarine of the chapter, they are then sent into their final trials armed only with the weapon. Facing packs of deadly fauna on the mountains of Senshiro alone, they are tasked to return to the Fortress monastery at the highest peak. If the trainee does not survive, then they had failed to unify with their weapon. If a trainee survives, they are fully inducted into the chapter, and begin to learn the Shadow Form. Should they survive but their Tantao is broken, then they must forge a replacement and take the trial again. The Forms The Shadow Form is the first along the path of martial mastery within the chapter, and is representative of the tasks the newly-christened Neophyte must partake in to support his chapter. Intricately woven into it is the major skills required for reconnaissance: soft movements, precision, and coordination to name a few. This theme carries across each of the four reserve companies as well. Each form (Shadow, Flame, River, Stone, and Storm) for which each company is named after contains the lessons that an Astartes in any other codex-compliant chapter would learn when assigned to that company. Where the chapter diverges from other Codex-compliant chapters is their method for progression through the chapter. An Astartes can only progress into the next reserve company along their path when a veteran from that company accepts them to be one of their pupils. These veterans are in actuality veterans of the chapter as a whole, but assigned to the reserve companies to train the next generation of warriors for the chapter. These veterans typically take pupils in groups between four to ten, creating a complete Space Marine squad including and/or excluding themselves depending on their methods of teaching. It is only when an Astartes is chosen to continue their training in the next reserve company by a veteran of that reserve company that they progress into said company. Forging the Chokutana After being accepted into and completing the Path of Forms, reaching the end of their training within the 6th Company, the Astartes is then tasked with forging their own Chokutana. While having had access to training replicas of the weapon since beginning their training in the River Form, the true potential of the Chokutana is only unleashed as a power sword. This is the final rite of passage for an Astartes of the chapter on their path to becoming a recognized warrior of the chapter. However, it is not the end of their path to martial mastery. The Paths Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors The Quandom Falcons primarily wear black battle-plate with accentuating gold to give them a defined silhouette on the battlefield with exception to the helmet which is kept completely black. The Aquila or Imperialis worn on the plastron (chest guard) is also coloured gold in reverence to the Imperium and to prominently display their loyalty. The trimming on their armorials change in accordance to the dictates of the Codex Astartes, save for reversing the 1st and 2nd Company colors. A gold coloured squad specialty symbol is stenciled on the right armorial to indicate a battle-brother's assigned squad specialty (Fire Support, Battleline, Close Support, and Elite), while a golden roman numeral stenciled on the left poleyn (knee guard) indicates which squad within a company they are assigned. Sergeants are identified by a red stripe on the top of the helmet. When an Astartes has achieved veterancy status upon ascendancy to the 1st Company, their helmet is painted to properly feature the accentuation of gold that they use for the rest of their armour. Chapter Badge The Quandom Falcons iconography feature the golden head of a falcon laid upon a field of black on their left armorial. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Quandom Falcons About the Quandom Falcons Feel Free to add your own Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:White Scars Successors Category:26th Founding